1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and an image forming apparatus. Particularly, the present invention relates to a connector used for attaching a microdisplay to a pair of glasses, and an image forming apparatus using the microdisplay.
2. Related Art
FIG. 6 is a perspective view showing a known microdisplay 10 attached to spectacles 500. FIG. 7 is a perspective view showing the spectacles 500 used with the microdisplay 10. As shown in FIG. 6, the microdisplay 10 generates an image and displays the same to the user wearing the spectacles 500. The microdisplay 10 includes an image information generating section 30 that generates information on the image and a display body 40 that displays the image information generated by the image information generating section 30.
The image information generating section 30 has a generating section body 32 and a cable 34 that connects electrically between the generating section body 32 and the display body 40. The generating section body 32 reads out the image stored in a storage medium to generate the image information, and sends the same to the display body 40 via the cable 34.
The display body 40 has a display section 42 and main body 44. The display body 42 has, for example, a 1-inch liquid crystal panel and a lens to display the image information sent from the generating section body 32. A fixture 52 is fixed to the outside of the main body 44, and an edge 54 of the fixture 52 protrudes from the side of the main body 44. The edge 54 includes a screw section 56 having a threaded hole penetrating the upper surface and the bottom surface thereof in the vertical direction. A vertical position adjusting screw 62 is screwed into the threaded hole, and one end thereof is connected to the sliding member 64 with an arm 66. The sliding member 64 has a through-hole penetrating between the pair of the opposite surfaces. A horizontal extending section 70 is disposed through the through-hole of the sliding member 64 to slidably hold the sliding member 64. Magnets 82 and 84 are provided on both ends of the horizontal extending section 70.
As shown in FIG. 7, the spectacles 500 includes a nose bridge 510, rims 521 and 523, lenses 531 and 533, end pieces 541 and 543, hinges 551 and 553, and temples 561 and 563. Magnetic surfaces 571 and 573 are formed on both sides of the upper surface of the nose bridge 510. Additionally, magnetic surcaces 575 and 577 are formed on the upper surface of the end pieces 541 and 543.
The microdisplay 10 is attached to either the lens 531 or the lens 533 of the spectacles 500. As shown in FIG. 6, when the microdisplay 10 is attached to the lens 531 side, the magnet 82 on one end of the horizontal extending section 70 is abutted with the magnetic surface 571 formed on the upper surface of the nose bridge 510 on the lens 531 side of the spectacles 500 and adhered to the same by magnetic force. Meanwhile, the magnet 24 on the other end of the horizontal extending section 70 is abutted with the magnetic surface 575 formed on the upper surface of the end piece 541 of the spectacles 500 and adhered to the same by magnetic force. Therefore, the horizontal extending section 70 is put over the upper portion of the lens 531 while the microdisplay 10 connected to the sliding member 64 through which the horizontal extending section 70 penetrates via the vertical position adjusting screw 62 and the fixture 52 is disposed at the outside of the lens 531. At this time, the surface of the display section 42 on which image information is shown is faced to the lens 531, so that the user wearing the spectacles 500 can view the image information displayed on the display section 42 through the lens 531.
Meanwhile, when the microdisplay 10 is attached to the lens 533 side, the magnet 82 on one end of the horizontal extending section 70 is abutted with the magnetic surface 573 formed on the upper surface of the nose bridge 510 on the lens 533 side of the spectacles 500 and adhered to the same by magnetic force. Then, the magnet 84 on the other end of the horizontal extending section 70 is abutted with the magnetic surface 577 formed on the upper surface of the end piece 543 of the spectacles 500 and adhered to the same by magnetic force. While the display body 40 is attached to the lens 531 or the lens 533, it can be moved to a desired position on the lens 531 or the lens 533 in the horizontal direction by moving the sliding member 64 on the horizontal extending section 70 in substantially the horizontal direction. The display body 40 also can be moved to a desired position on the lens 531 or the lens 533 in the vertical direction by adjusting the position of the screw section 56 on the vertical position adjusting screw 62.
In the microdisplay 10 described above, as shown in FIG. 6, the display body 40 has the edge 54 of the fixture 52, the screw section 56, and the vertical position adjusting screw 62 on the lateral side thereof. Therefore, especially if the user puts the display body 40 on either the lens 531 or the lens 533 on the nose bridge 510 side, which is near the center of the spectacles 500, the user will be unsighted by the edge 54 of the fixture 52, the screw section 56, and the vertical position adjusting screw 62 when the user looks away from the image information displayed on the display section 42. In addition, the display body 40 attached to either the lens 531 or the lens 533 cannot be moved in the vertical direction. Therefore, if the display body 40 is moved in the vertical direction, firstly the display body 40 is removed from the spectacles 500, and then the position of the screw section 56 on the vertical position adjusting screw 62 has to be adjusted. Moreover, if the display body 40 attached to either the lens 531 or the lens 533 is moved temporarily to the position outside of the user's view, the horizontal extending section 70 and the vertical position adjusting screw 62 as well as the display body 40 must have been removed from the spectacles 500.
Generally, there has been an attachment used for fixing a magnifying glass to a pair of glasses as, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-295128. The attachment includes a clip griping a part of the glasses and a bar to which a magnifying glass is attached, which are connected to each other by a two-step link.
The attachment of magnifying lens disclosed in the above related art can be moved outside of the user's view by moving the link without removing the clip and the arm from the spectacles. If, however, the display body 40 is attached to the spectacles with the attachment, the arm extending from the clip to the left and right sides may cut across the user's view when the user looks away from the image information displayed on the display section 42 of the display body 40.